This invention relates to an apparatus for protecting sensitive components, for example, central processing units (CPUs) or hard drives, that are to be used in a heavy-duty environment such as within a vehicle. In particular, the present invention is directed to a protective apparatus for a hard drive used with a digital patroller device. Such a patroller device is used in a surveillance system which digitally records and stores audio, video and other data, and is often used in public safety or commercial vehicles.
Hard drives which can tolerate rough treatment are already known. Those hard drives are very difficult to find and expensive. Fitting vehicles with such an expensive hard drive is impractical, but this invention allows for protection of even the most commonly available and inexpensive hard drives.
A problem with placing a hard drive in a public or commercial vehicle is that the vehicle can often provide a hostile environment for the hard drive. The hard drive is expected to function continually at a high level yet can be subjected to rough handling such as high temperatures when the vehicle is left parked for long periods of time, jostling during high speed driving, high impact forces in the event of a collision or shooting, and other stressors.
The present invention sets forth a solution to the problems stated above.